Damon D. Draco
Damon D. Draco (デイモ.D.ンドラコ Deimon Dii Dorako) is a very famous Bishokuya of the New Generation being known to be one of Five Gourmet Overlords. He comes from an unknown island in the Human World. What makes him even more famous is his unique and powerful ability even among the Quirks given by Gourmet Cells, an ability which he dubs as Wrath. Damon's has many dreams such as exploring the entire Gourmet World, obtaining the rest of the items he needs to then complete his Full Course Menu. He is greatly known by his alias Berserker (狂戦士 Bāsākā) due to the great change of behavior he receives when using Wrath. He is the Main Character, and Bishokuya of the Voyages of a Man which brings the reader to many hard battles, trials, locations and many other things. Damon was born as the son of Aurum D. Draco and a Unknown Woman twenty five years ago in a unknown city near the borders of the Human World. Appearance Damon is a young man in his 25 who has black hair and black eyes, tan skin and a a very muscular body. He is shown to have two tattos unto himself, he wears an Mustache Skull which meaning is unknown and another one which is on his upper left bicep being an written "ASCE". Sometimes he even wears a yellow open shirt alongside his dark-blue bag. Damon wore an open-front shirt until he did his trademark's tattoo. He wears black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" ;in tritube to Age of Gourmet; on the silver buckle over his right hip. On Damon's left arm, he wears a blue pearl and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, and an orange guard. He is considered very handsome by girls out there. Damon has a unique tattoo on his left arm. This tattoo spell out the name "ASCE" ;the "S" is a tribute to the word Slicer which comes from the creature Ursa Slicer. While the origin behind this tattoo was unknown at first, it was later revealed that Damon had gotten this tattoo as a staple to show that he was one of the Five Gourmet Overlords. The "A" is an certain tribute to the most powerful Bishokuya ever Acacia. The representation of "C" is a reference to Cell from the Gourmet Cells. The "E", however, its a mistake, it was meant to be an "F" as it would represent the word Food, but something yet unknown happened and the E was put. He weas a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue faces, one being happy and the other being sad, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull. Appetite Demon Damon is shown to possess an Appetite Devil which, according to himself, goes by the name of Nomad. As pointed out by many, it ressembles an Alien-like demon. The demon has a well-built body, having a very dark skin tone fitting to its reptile-like long-arms and fiece looking legs. Its fingers are shown to be large, long and pointy while the same applies to his toes. As Nomad seemingly has no hair on its head, Damon's Devil possesses two little horns at the top of its head and even pointed ears. Since it never opened its mouth, not even to speak, the look of Nomad's mouth is unknown. Personality Firstly Damon is shown as a very polite, intelligent and gluttonous man that has a great instinct alongisde his enthusiastic behavior. That although he may keep a straight face and use a serious tone to talk. Despite being shown as someone serious, Damon has quite a large stomach. He is seen eating tons and tons of food without stopping, ledding others to believe he got a bottomless belly. The fact that he enjoys partying also reflects this. His like for parties is so big that he oftenly mistakes any place for a restaurant, since according to him any place with a good scent is a good place for people to have a meal. Even then, when in a real restaurant Damon may forget to pay the waiter and leave. He has shown another strange trait, while eating something or talking with someone Damon may randomly fall asleep regardless of the place, this leds people around him to wonder if he had died of eating too much or if he had choked with something. Damon also tends to sleep when people are telling him something important or telling him about a history, even when it is important. Damon is shown to possess several other traits that are exclusive to him, specifically, when he calls somebody when he doesn't acknowledge their name, he tends to refer to them as dude, uncle, man or may even put a word related to person before, such example is when he first meets Deker, calling Pinky. Similarly, when speaking in the first person, he uses the japanese pronoun Ore, though that is when around people he is familiar with. With new people, Damon uses Ware as a mean of formality. Interestingly enough, it has been shown that Damon's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's when fighting, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks, essentially fighting like a savage against his foes, taking them by surprise using his enhanced strength. He also seems to be very lax, but despite this, he fights his hardest, those are threats he keeps te rest of his life. He also states that he will be never going back down on a fight, stating he would never run from whatever beast or opponent he faces. Saying that if he run away he would later regret, he didn't even care if he died as long as he did an good battle, with that he finally says he won't live with regrets. All of those traits can surprisingly attract many women to him as many woman fall in love for him during his adventures even though he doesn't realize. Despite this all, Damon as a child was shown to be quite childish. At any given chance, he would pull a prank on someone, regardless of the person. Even with the events of his father's death, Damon came out to be a enthusiastic person, he was shown to be trusting of his many friends, specially to his familiars. He would often play with his adopt. father and sister in many ways, going as far as pranking them in various different ways, continuing to do so despite the many complaints. As a comical consequence, Thor would force Damon to train everyday to pay for his pranks, though that would come handy in the future. He also doesn't seem to mind doing a favor for someone close to him, this is true due to the fact Zanka asked him to help her buy many things in the past, making it become a routine of sorts. Despite being social and friendly for those who he meets, Damon has shown to have a low level of patience. If someone does something he dislikes or greatly despises, signs called as veins will pop up on is forehead meaning he is about to lose his cool. The further Damon is annoyed, his body will react in an exaggerated manner as his veins pop up and he begins to use a harsh tone to talk to someone. His actions are even done more in a brutal way while his voice may become even more louder. It doesn't matter who the person is, if they anger Damon, he will surely change his mood and way of acting, although depending on how close the person is to him, Damon will try his best to hold himself. Even his way of battling will change. He attacks at greater speeds and with bigger force in order to take down his enemies quickly due to the immense rage he got on him. Damon may also bad mouth some words. Appetite Devil Unlike Damon himself, Nomad is shown to be a much more reserved individual despite the fact that he impersonates Damon's appetite during battle as his Intimidation. Even when it is described as very calm, Nomad can let out roars and care about a few things, like the taste and quality of the food which Damon eats. However, it has been confirmed by Damon, that Nomad sometimes shows concern for his host although he is a bit bad at demonstrating it. Relationships History Exactly 25 years ago Damon was born as the child to both Aurum D. Draco and an unknown Woman, whose name has never been revealed, his parents being at the age of nineteen at the time. This is used to describe their irresponsability at getting pregnant, though Aurum's father had forced them both to take responsability and live together, much to the woman's chagrin. She seemed to only enjoy the fun of doing things with Aurum and getting pregnant wasn't in her plans. As Damon is born, the woman expects her and Aurum to have their fun again, which was proven false since they need to take care of the baby, the now father got enraged at the fact that the baby's mother didn't care about the little guy. Being gentle by nature, Aurum would just break up with his girlfriend and parts way with her. Around that time, Aurum's father would also die of an unknown illness, making the man desperate. This lasted for a few time as Aurum would recognize little Damon as his ray of hope. He'd enjoy all of his time alongside his little cub, doing all kinds of fun stuff with the boy, developing a very good father-son relationship. Aurum witnessed Damon's first words and first steps, which comicaly made him seem amazed at the baby. It was when Damon first went to school, that Aurum had received a notice that his little boy got Gourmet Cells, the man was caught surprised by it, even recalling how him himself got these cells and Damon must have awakened his inherited cells by eating some kind of compatible ingredient. The little boy was capable of enhancing his physical prowess through the feeling of anger, though for very few time. At this time, Aurum had received a report from the IGO which had it written that the man should set off on a certain mission. Amazed by the kind of mission he got, Aurum thought twice and then decided to leave his son with someone else. After all, if Damon went as well, it'd result in his death as Aurum would not be capable of always protecting him. At the age of 4, Aurum had left the little boy at the nearest friend's house he had, which apparently came to be Thor Tama's. The large man quickly adopted Damon, much later getting notice from IGO that it was that stubborn guy's child, instantly recognizing the nickname and accepting the mission that was taking care of another kid. Thor was very lonely and had a hole in his stomach, due to the fact his wife had died before he had encountered Damon. Damon wouldn't be alone with Thor, the bulky man had also found and took a liking to an orphan named Zanka Marugao, as Damon was not that old he didn't know much about the world or people and simply accepted the girl in the family. Their father's restaurant, the famous Muscle Gourmet would be restored to its glory as Thor got the inspiration he needed. He would get help even from his niece, Ana Luce who apparently would scare the little kids to the fullest. Damon had met her a night before knowing she was his father's niece, she was having a street brawl over some booze and Damon got to annoy the woman by pointing out the flaws of her opponent, which she already knew. Thor would take Damon on most of his trips to other restaurants at various locations in the Human World, according to the man, his son had a very fine tongue which could be used as some kind of food judge. Of course, Zanka would accompany them just for the sake of seeing different places while Ana wanted to prove different boozes, though in truth she wanted to keep an eye in the trio. It was around that time, Damon would meet Olaf K. Williams, the owner of one famous restaurant and his daughter, Helena. Much to Ana's comical chagrin, Damon wanted Helena to cook something for him, asking that while keeping his finger inside his nose, ledding the blonde to comicaly scold the little boy. Through the years, Thor would train both his kids at the art of combat, so that they would grow to be fine Bishokuyas. He would set up a variety of different works and training sessions for each of them, considering the fact they liked different things. Damon and Zanka came to be a fine couple of siblings, helping each other when necessary or when they felt one needed the other. Thor would even sometimes take Damon to the Shokurin Temple, so that the boy would have the basics of Food Honor and much later in his life, master it. Under the tutelage of Chin Chinchin, Damon would live in the Shokurin Temple, albeit he'd visit Thor in the weekends which led an amused Thor to call him his baby. It was at the age of 16, when Damon was allowed to go back home, having almost mastered Food Honor, something he would finish with his adventures. Zanka was still 14, so she wouldn't be getting off home any time soon. Damon would finish his training with the help of some few new people, or either alone, departing from home and his father's restaurant for now. Thor would then reveal something to the bluenette, Damon was driven to become a Bishokuya by his desire to find his long lost biological father, something which he didn't take as any offense much to Zanka's surprise. Off with his adventures, Damon would meet a variety of new people that would just increase his excitement on continuing to travel. He was really thrilled to find his father, and know what kind of awesome mission he had accepted, awesome because he had let his son behind to procced on said mission. Two of those people, would be known as Deker and Delsin Jones, much to both men's chagrin as they found Damon to be a rather odd person, they too were on their Bishokuya quests. Synopsis The Leviathan's Path: Much of the human world still finds itself struggiling to survive, even with the foods delivered to them from the Gourmet World by powerful Bishokuya. Though there's hope and Deker is on the case to find a sighted dish that could feed many for months to come. Damon joins his fellow overlord on this new journey to find it. *'Gathering of the Overlords': Damon was found by both Deker and his parner Michelle in the middle of the sea. Being inside of a bottle. He greets them both, after some harsh introduction and exchanging information with them, the brunette decides to join the Partners on their journey. They're travelling to Springan inside the Wul Continent. *'Overlord's Odd Adventure': After setting feet on the Wul Jungle, Damon and his group find a variety of ingredients inside it. The group learns on how Damon employs his Hunting Method. They exchange even more daily information and though they passed through some arguments, they finally found out one giant BB Corn. After doing it, the group sets off for the Wul Volcano which is quite close to their destination. *'Leviathan's Nest': Full Course Menu As with most of the Bishokuya out there, Damon seeks out on the objective of completing his Full Course. Adding ingredients which he deems to be the best of the best to his tongue. It is shown that Damon can change the items in his full course regarding what he tastes, seemingly putting the previous ingredients on a side menu. Damon haven't revealed what he got planned for his full course yet. Helena once speculated that he plans on adding one Food King to his Main Course. That later turns out to be ANOTHER. *'Hors D'Oeuvre': *'Soup': *'Fish Dish': Damon had chose his fish dish after going into a training session alongside Delsin at the Mors Mountain. The brunette liked the beast's meat in conjunction with its scales grilled like normal fish. He likes to grill it alongside the Virgin Drink's water. *'Meat Dish': Despite not liking the location that much, after venturing in the Artisan's Forest, Damon had grown a liking for one of its main beasts' meat. Although there were much more delicious monsters at the forest, Damon chose the Ursa's one because of its fur serving as some sort of temper which heightened the beast's meat. *'Main Course': *'Salad': Although it is a salad, Damon has taken a lot of liking to the Lasagna vegetables, since they're composed of healthy compounds. He also likes it due to the extreme simplicity on cooking it, also because it's very delicious. *'Dessert': Being Damon's favorite fruit, after he travelled on to the Autumn Mountains with his chef, he instantly searched out for the dessert. After tasting it, Damon decided that it was the most delicious fruit he ever tasted. *'Drink': Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Damon is one of the only people in the Human world who was born with Gourmet Cells according to Thor, with them evolving each time he eats a compatible ingredient or that satisfies his cells enhancing his physical attributes every time they evolve. Like Toriko's rhythm of evolution, Damon's cells evolve pretty fast. It should be noted that Damon's cells evolve each time he is enraged, although only by a small percent. Physical Prowess * Excessive Strength: As a result of the power given by his Gourmet Cells and the training he had with his father Thor who would force him to lift large objects like rocks in hot grounds such as the Wul Volcano area, Damon gained a lot of physical strength and possibly resistance. He is capable of breaking through steel walls, hold up weightened objects such as large beasts and even a big house with his bare hands, that and he could take beasts nearly five times his own size with his hands with very ease. After so much years of training, Damon is actually able of breaking manors and little-sized mountains in half with a single punch, the same punch is capable of creating wind explosions and gusts due to the sheer pressure which is put by the act of punching air itself. The impact caused by his punches can launch beasts far away through several meters if not kilometers and the hit impact of the beast against as a surface is capable of creating a big crater similar to a meteorite's. *'Excessive Endurance': *'Superhuman Smell': Due to his Gourmet Cells evolution, Damon's smell has risen up to superhuman levels, using it mostly to gather information or to find/locate certain targets be them enemies or ingredients, however it depends on the place itself, if any other scent is on the air and is disrupting the smell line, then Damon will be forced to wait until this scent gets off, because it seems he can't smell more than three scent. After his training on the Shokurin Temple, Damon was able to enhance his smell alongside his other attributes, he is now able to sense the scent of not only three individuals anymore but a variety of them that passed on a certain place, even it was a certain time ago. The distance Damon can feel the scents also increased, to the point he can smell something kilometers away from him, however the current distance is as of yet unknown. *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Great Pain Tolerance': Ways Of Combat Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Instinctful Strategist: Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇 Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat such as displaying their strength or making frightening features or the most powerful form of intimidation which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Damon has the ability to use said Intimidation, being able to manifest a being that can provoke and even interact with his opponent while he is fighting Damon's Appetite Devil as shown, takes the form of a black alien-like humanoid creature with completely white eyes. It is quite bulky, possessing a rather dark skin tone fitting to its reptile-like long-arms and strong looking legs. Its fingers are large, long and pointy while the same applies to his toes. Being a seemingly bald entity, Damon's Devil possesses two little horns at the top of his head and elf-like pointy ears. As of yet, it's unknown how its mouth looks like. This Devil, as according to Damon, has been named Nomad (ノマド Nomado) due to the fact that he has wandered through a variety of Bearers despite its seemingly young age. Instinct Instinct (直感力 Chokkan-ryoku, lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. While this is a skill that must be learned by humans, some beasts are actually capable of using instinct shortly after being born, like the Battle Wolf. Food Honor Food Honor (食義 Shokugi): Is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. With the training, the person is put through multiple sessions of incredible difficulties, all of which connects with a proper method of appreciating ingredients to their fullest, allowing for any form of sluggish movements in the user's body to disappear, leaving behind the full force of the person's body when they fight. With Damon, he began his training at 7 years old under Thor's encouragement, even though Damon was always swallowing foods as if he didn't care about them, but in fact he already cared about them, the training with the arts he learnt on how to respect them even more, with this his fighting capabilities would be increased to be far more of that of an normal bishokuya, his techniques would also become faster and stronger. Years later he would master Food Honor. *'Food Immersion' (食没 Shokubotsu): is the secret technique of Food Honor. Described by Shokurin Temple's master Chin, Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Damon had learned Food Immersion when he suffered from a Ephifany, he was left starving while staring to a certain ingredient, he was left there until he had the ephyfany given by the nature itself, Damon understood then that Nature gives the bounty of all life to its inhabitants, with it, he eats a single normal ingrediente and gives it the full appreciation to then unlock Food Immersion. Damon_DSM.png|Damon after entering Berserker Mode. Damon_DSM1.png|Damon's body view. Damon_DSM2.png|The entirety of his scary aura. *'Berserker Mode' (悪血モード Akuchi Mōdo): Is a powerful technique that Damon developed during his training days accidentally after he tried to fuse his Wrath Aura with appetite energy, resulting in a powerful overdrive of rage with appetite energy, rendering him unconscious as well. Due to Damon's unique Gourmet Cell abilities, he is capable of increasing his prowess relatively to the amount of anger he feels, resulting in his body taking on a unique characteristic of what appears to be a beast depending on how he manipulates it, resulting in his skin appearing due to the mixture of a whitish blood and appetite energy, making him appear to take on the appearance of a demon covered in 'sick' blood when he is in that form. While in that form, it is shown that Damon's speed, strength, endurance, and durability are shown to surpass superhuman capabilities, often resulting in him actually able to take down half a forest with one swing of his mighty arm. It has also been shown that if he releases some of the energy inside of himself outward, he can show to focus and compress them near his hands or arms, resulting in him grabbing the energy, and then releasing the pent up burst towards his opponent. However, the form is a very difficult thing to control and often at times require a large amount of appetite energy, and that in itself can cost up to a lot of calories also explaining the fact this form is probaly the peak of his strength. Battle Techniques Wrath (激怒 Gekido): Is the power acquired by Damon once he had awakened his gourmet cells. Damon was already born with Gourmet Cells due to the inheritage of his father however he hadn't awakened then until the day he got to eat a compatible ingredient. This power basically revolves around Damon's angered state which influences his overall prowess in many different ways. When he experiences anger, even in the slight, Damon's brain cells will send nervous impulses to the rest of his cells, influentiating them in a variety of ways. It gives Damon more physical endurance, strength and even speed, although it doesn't help that he may not hold himself when doing so. It apparently also increases the metabolism of his body, as all of his cells got enhanced enough to endure it all. The layers of Damon's heart also seem to have gotten far more durable as they endure the amount of blood transported through them by his veins, with the latter becoming far more durable as well alongside his arteries. Possibly, his entire body had gotten much more durable to the point he can use said durability offensively and defensively. When angered Damon's cells are capable of temporarily ignoring pain as they are focused on the wrath that he possesses, so much pain that he is capable of forcefully extending his lungs in order to store in far more oxygen. Damon's wrathfull cells can detect any other living organisms by the heat given off by their body, creating some sort of radar. Damon has been shown to be capable of embodying his own Wrath through his use of Appetite Energy with quite some level of use. Offensive Techniques *'Enhanced Fist' (強化拳 Kyōkaken): Using the stimulus of his anger, Damon will build up concentrated power around his fists, making them glow red in energy also due to the mixing of Appetite energy in it. This technique is represented, as said before, by a red glow around Damon's fist which can even grow to form a nearly transparent sphere. This technique is shown to augment Damon's strength and speed, despite both being already quite high. Using it, it is much more easier to break through real hard surfaces such as powerful animal skins or real hard steel structures, nothing that he couldn't break before. The more anger Damon feels, the more stimulus his cells will feel, thus increasing even more the power of his punches to the point where he is capable of dispatching low-tier beasts with few effort. It doesn't seem to put much of a strain on Damon's limbs, seeing how his endurance pays up for it, though it should be noted that depending on the level of power used for the punch, he may suffer the consequences. According to Damon, this is his signature and most basic technique. *'Enhanced Kick' (強化蹴り Kyōkakeri): Basically, a variation of Damon's Enhanced Punch, clear due to the name given to it. Like its counterpart, Damon will focus the stimulus of his fury on a concentrated portion of his feet which shall glow red due to the energy, forming even an appetite sphere around it. Due to the legs being overall stronger than arms, this technique is much more powerful than his Enhanced Fist, depending on the level of power used for it. Aside from being capable of easily breaking hard surfaces and kicking enemies several feet away, Damon can also use it to increase his overall running speed to the point where he can disappear running due to the sheer velocity, capable of catching enemies sneakily. Whenever he stomps, Damon's femur also holds in the impact or in other words the consequences of using such techniques, meaning Damon won't be much harmed from using it. Though, with higher power, more chances of consequences. *'Enhanced Knife' (強化ナイフ Kyōkanaifu): *'Enhanced Fork' (強化フォーク Kyōkafōku): *'Enhanced Spear' (強化スピア Kyōkayari): *'Big Bang Impact' (ビッグバンインパクト Biggu Ban Inpakuto): Defensive Techniques *'Angered Shield' (怒り盾 Ikaritate): *'Enraged Armor' (激怒鎧 Gekidoyoroi): Supplementary Techniques *'Scream' (叫び Sakebi): Quote Trivia *He is based off of Portgas D. Ace from the One Piece Series. *Damon was born in October 16th that is the World Feed's Day. *Ironically, Damon has a D. on his name pretty much like the character he is based off, the author reinforces that their D's have nothing to do with each other. *Most of Damon's Techniques have the word Enhanced (強化 Kyōka) in them. *According to an Interviewer: **His special skill is his charisma. **Damon has no signature technique, not that he minds. **His hobby is practicing sports. **Damon's most known routine is hunting. **His favorite food is unknown. **His charm is his face. **Damon wishes to fight Thor Tama. **He is right-handed. **Damon has a complex about how he acts goofy at times. **The three people Damon respects the most are Aurum D. Draco, Thor Tama and Ana Luce. **Damon doesn't wish to make enemies with Delsin Jones. *'Damon' comes from english and can means Has Claw, a reference to his power and strength. Draco comes from greek and can mean Rigorous, reference to his self-rigorousness as Damon forces himself during his trainings. It's unknown what his D. stands for. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Main Character Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Five Gourmet Overlord Category:Combo Category:Human Category:Gourmet World Survivor